Existing rescue vehicles are typically self-propelled and specifically designed for land, sea, or air rescue. Current land rescue vehicles are often equipped with four-wheel drive; yet, vast areas and terrains are still inaccessible. Helicopters may not be able to land in close proximity to the accident site; therefore, the injured must be transported to the helicopter or individually lifted from the site.
When a helicopter cannot land to load the injured, the crew has two courses for evacuation. One rescue method is referred to as a short haul. Used as such, the helicopter carries the endangered person suspended from the helicopter to the closest rescuers who transport the injured to the hospital. In other cases, the helicopter must winch the victim up to the helicopter for transportation to a hospital. This method is time consuming and dangerous. Operating this winch system requires a skilled operator such that his personal weight and the equipment weight reduce the helicopter's payload. A further problem is the strong motor wash below the helicopter. Avoiding this area requires the winch to work over longer distances and may exceed its capabilities.
We are aware of the current rescue shuttle manufactured by Advanced Rescue Technologies Inc., which offers protection and automated support of a victim while being transported to the helicopter or rescue vehicle. The rescue shuttle is shaped like a coffin, does not float, and is only large enough to accommodate the patient in the prone position. This rescue shuttle is too small for any other position, causing unpleasant claustrophobic reactions. Additionally, the shuttle has no safety parachute. It also requires a person skilled in the rescue shuttle to be present on the ground prior to helicopter extraction. Moreover, the patient is isolated while suspended on a sling during helicopter shuttling.
Various water rescue devices are available. Self-propelled vehicles are typically heavy and are not designed to be air lifted to an emergency. Various net baskets and devices have been developed to airlift water victims. Rafts are available which can be dropped from a helicopter and automatically inflated. Some rafts may even offer some sort of tent protection from the elements. Time is so critical in frigid water rescues that survival often depends on the minutes required to get to a protected environment.
Fully enclosed lifeboats are available on many ships and marine platforms, which offer protection from the elements and fire. Various methods and techniques are used to safely lower evacuees from marine vessels. The need to protect individuals from extreme environments is clearly visible in modem maritime safety. Unfortunately, there is no current vehicle which can rapidly deploy to an urban building or a remote disaster and deliver trained personnel with equipment and evacuate simultaneously with the injured in a protected vehicle.
The military has long desired to deploy men and equipment by parachute; yet, there is no current method to parachute multiple personnel in a protected vehicle with their equipment. The low altitude parachute extraction system (ALPES) has been widely used by the military since 1970 to parachute equipment. However, the proposed personnel capsule was abandoned because testing revealed objectionably high impact G forces. (reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,071).
Various patents have been issued with regard to the rescue of people from tall buildings or ships in a device suspended from a helicopter. Most of the prior art involves open platforms or net devices to carry survivors. Two U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,868 Emergency Rescue Device by Charles P. Smith, Jr. dated Jan. 13, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,847 Rescue Capsule for Use with a Helicopter by Pasquale P. Bentivegna dated Jan. 27, 1976 describe an enclosed vehicle with doors.
Charles P. Smith, Jr. suspended his gondola on two cables from a helicopter and the invention involves a complicated and heavy apparatus to hold the gondola off the building and another apparatus to hold the gondola next to the building. Pasquale P. Bentivegna suspends his rescue capsule from two cables attached to winches, which can raise and lower the rescue capsule. In the lower position, a pivotal bridge apparatus folds down for victims to walk from the window of a burning building into the escape capsule. Raising the gondola to the helicopter allows occupants to move between the helicopter and rescue cabin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,694 Rescue Vehicle by Nicolas Gizzarelli, Sr. dated Apr. 1, 1980 is also designed to rescue people from tall buildings yet describes an open vehicle. All of his embodiments utilize some form of propeller system to help position his vehicle. Additionally, one embodiment has wheels to drive on the road.
Prior art shows various rescue vehicles designed for specific rescue operations either in water, on land, or from high-rise buildings. Open nets and platforms are available which can be suspended or attached to a helicopter and rescue multiple individuals. No enclosed vehicle exists to carry personnel and equipment to and from an emergency. No other device is known, which can rescue multiple victims and uses a parachute device. Nor is it known to simultaneously transport personnel and equipment suspended from a helicopter.